Surprise
by RangeBabe1227
Summary: Zoe goes back to Bluebell after Wade calls to tell her that Annabeth has been in an accident and I will have a long recovery. *No Beta so if you are interested let me know*
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

**Chapter 1**

It has been three weeks since Zoe had left Bluebell. She had been feeling off since about a week before leaving but she figured it was just stress after the whole Wade situation. Between working at the hospital all hours and avoiding Jonah Breeland she really hadn't had a moment to herself until today. Today is Zoe's first day off since she started working at New York Hospital.

Zoe was laying in bed as she woke up until she had to bolt to the bathroom. Within five minutes she felt like she emptied the entire contents of her stomach. Zoe crawled her way back to bed and drifted off. She woke up to her phone ringing, without looking at it she answered still half asleep. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Doc? Are you okay?"

"Wade? Why are you calling me? I thought you were going to give me space." She answered him annoyed.

"I'm sorry Zoe but I had to call Annabeth had an accident and they say she is going to make it but it is going to be a long recovery." Zoe could hear the blood rushing in her ears and couldn't focus on what Wade was saying all she heard was accident over and over in her head.

"Wade I will call you right back I am going to book a flight right now. I am coming back as soon as possible. Will you pick me up from the airport?" She asked him in a panic.

"Yeah of course I will but are you sure you are okay to come down here? You sound sick." Wade asked her with concern.

"I'll call you right back Wade. Thank you for letting me know." She hung up before he could respond.

She jumped out of bed and got on her computer too look for the soonest flight to Mobile. The next flight she found that gave her enough time to get to LaGuardia was leaving in four hours that would be perfect. Zoe booked the flight then picked up her phone and called Wade back.

"Wow Zoe you weren't kidding. Did you find a flight?"

"Yeah Wade I did. My flight lands at 5:40. Will that work for you?" She asked hoping he was still willing to pick her up.

"It's fine Zoe. Now will you please answer me? Are you okay you sound horrible?" He asked her concerned.

"I feel horrible. My stomach just isn't right." She told him as she started packing.

"Well why don't you try to rest before you have to leave." He told her.

"I can't I have to pack and then get to the airport." She said as she threw clothes into her bag. "Do you think Lavon will be okay with me moving back?"

"That might be a little problem right Lavon's cousin is staying in the carriage house." Wade told her.

"Well shit Wade. What am I going to do?" She asked him starting to panic.

"I'll clean up my house. You can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch until you find somewhere." He suggested to her.

"You don't have to do that Wade I'll sleep on the couch. I'm shorter than you I will fit on the couch better." She heard Wade sigh on the other end of the line. "Hey Wade?" She said sheepishly.

"Yeah Doc?"

"I miss you." She said. "Can we sit down and talk when I get back?" She asked him worrying that she just put her foot in her mouth.

"I miss you too Zoe." She could hear a smile in his voice. "You aren't going back to New York after this are you?"

"I don't think so. I really miss Bluebell and I don't fit in here anymore." Zoe Confessed to him. "Oh gosh I have to go. I need to get to the airport. I'll see you later. Love you." As soon as the words left her mouth she hung up the phone. Did she really just say that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

**Chapter 2**

_**Thank you for the reviews all of you who left them I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope I can live up to your standards. **_

__The flight went off without a hitch and Zoe was feeling much better, but she was nervous about seeing Wade. Zoe walked from the terminal to baggage claim thinking about what she would say to him. Then there were thoughts of how long AB's recovery would actually be and what it would entail.

Zoe stood by the conveyer belt waiting for her bags for about twenty minutes and she was getting frustrated because most of the people on her flight had already gotten their bags. After the last person got their bags Zoe said. "Oh no where are my bags?"

"Hey Doc. Are you looking for something?" She heard behind her. She turned around to see Wade holding her suitcase. After her shock wore off she hugged him and started crying. "Zoe, why are you crying? Come on stop that it's going to be okay." Zoe calmed down as Wade talked to her. "Are you okay now?" She nodded her head. "Well let's get going. Do you want to go straight to the hospital?"

"Yeah that's probably the best. It doesn't make much sense to drive to Bluebell only to drive back to Mobile. Thank you for picking me up." She smiled at him.

"Anytime. I'm glad you're back, I really missed you." He kissed her forehead and she started crying again. "Jeeze Doc what is with all the water works? Is it that's time?" He asked trying to get her to stop crying.

"No Wade for the love of god it is not that… OH MY GOD!" She yelled as she got into Wades truck. "No, just no. This can't be happening. It's just from stress. I have to take care of Annabeth. I can't be. No that's just not possible. I haven't since before I left here." She was having a full blown panic attack.

"Doc. Doc. Doc. ZOE!" Wade yelled trying to get her attention. When that didn't work he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

"Don't do that Wade that's what got us into this mess in the first place." She said pulling away from him.

"Zoe what the hell is going on? What mess? What isn't happening? What can't you be? What is from the stress? What isn't possible? And what the hell haven't you done since before you left?" Wade was starting to panic now. "Are you okay?"

"We need to stop at a pharmacy before we go to the hospital." She said to him. "Well let's go start driving." With that he shook his head and headed to the pharmacy.

"Are you going to be sick again? Is that why you want to go to the pharmacy?" He asked her cautiously.

"Oh yeah I'll probably be sick again tomorrow morning. Just make sure there is a path clear for me to run to the bathroom." She said harshly.

"Wait what? Are you saying? No it can't be. Can it?" He asked.

"Yup, yes it can, and yup." She answered. They drove quietly the rest of the way to the pharmacy. "Will you come in with me? I need you to guard the bathroom door while I take the test."

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you want me anywhere near you for this? You aren't going to hit me are you?" He asked her as they both walked in the door.

"I might hit you but I promise it won't be too hard." That being said Zoe went and bought the test. "It's go time soldier." She said as she went into the bathroom. About thirty seconds into the process Wade knocked on the door.

"Well is it done yet?" He asked impatiently.

"No it takes three minutes." She answered in a huff.

"Well let me come in there please. I want to see." He said playing with the door knob waiting for Zoe to open the door. "Please Zo I don't want you to do this alone." She opened the door and he walked in and pulled her into his arms. "It will be okay whatever that test says."

"How can you say that Wade? We aren't ready to have a baby. We don't even know what we are or what's going on with us." She said into his chest.

"I love you and you said you love me."

"You heard that huh?"

"Yeah and I tried to say it back but someone was a chicken and hung up on me." He said kissing her cheek. "We will be fine and you know it. Things will just have to change a little." They stood there waiting.

"I love you Wade." Zoe said as the alarm on her phone went off telling them it was time to look at the test.

"I love you too Zoe." He rubbed her stomach. "Let's see if we have a baby in there." Zoe looked at him in surprise.

"You really want this don't you?" She asked him with a smile.

"Only with you Doc. You make me want to be that guy with a wife and kids who do things together all the time and have dinner every night." He kissed her. "Now can we please get this show on the road and look at the test?" Zoe walked over to the sink and picked up the test and looked at it.

"What do you mean wife Wade?" She said with a smile

"You know what I mean Zoe. What does it say? Just tell me I can take it. Really I can." He said looking like a kid on Christmas waiting to open their 'big' present. Zoe put the test in the garbage and closed the space between them.

"It looks like we are going to be parents Wade." She said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe I was so panicked before because right now I am so happy."

"I'm happy too Doc." He told her as he kissed her. Then he kneeled down in front of her and kissed her belly. "Hi baby I'm your daddy. I love you and can't wait to meet you."


End file.
